


A glass of milk - 2p! FACE family! x child! reader

by Minty_Humbug



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Humbug/pseuds/Minty_Humbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a small 9-10 year old who's quite the mischievous kid. This time she tries to prank her older brother into drinking soy milk and meatloaf from a food processor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A glass of milk - 2p! FACE family! x child! reader

**Author's Note:**

> Note: You are about 9 to 10 years old in this story.  
> And, there is some cursing here so be careful if you're as innocent as a baby's buttcheeks 
> 
> btw... Tell me what is your eye color and what color is swirling on your eyes!

"Hey Al!" You called your brother. LOUDLY. "What?!" He scratched his hair, yawning. "I made you a glass of soymilk!".  
"Really?" He asked. You nodded, indicating a yes. He immediately took a sip of that white, milky liquid.

"It tastes great! what did you put in it?". "Sugar, Soybean, water.." And then you leaned near to your brother and whispered,  
"....And meatloaf.." "PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT....." He spat all of the soymilk and chased (name) Who was  
smirking and her (eye colour) has (fav unnatural color) swirling in her eyes. Just like her dad, Oliver.

"COME HERE YOU LIL BITCH!"

Oliver, who just passed by, Also came by to chase Al, who was cursing little (name)."SWEAR JAR!" Then, matt opened his  
bedroom door.  
" AL!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT PEANUT BUTTER ON MY SHIRT?!" He shouted as he chased along. "SWEAR JAR!" England shouted.  
"Geez, fine." Matt muttered as he put some coins in the mason jar decorated in baby blue ribbons.

When they reached the backyard, you scurried around to the front door and got to the stairs.

"You can't catch me- oof!" You accidentally slipped on one of the steps and fell backwards, and hit your head.  
As your vision fades, You heard Al shouting for your help. You finally closed your eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~LE TIME SKIP~

When you opened it again, you saw Your father, Oliver, Your brothers, Matt and Al, And your uncle, Francois.

"(NAME)! YOU MADE ME FUCKING WORRIED!" It seems that Al was worried of you. "SWEAR JAR!" Ollie shouted, grasping a mason jar. "Yeah, I saw ye weeping there, eh." Matt commented at Al, smirking. "fuck you, matt." He muttered quietly.

"What happened..?" You asked, weakly.

"Your brothers went gay and turned on by Justin Bieber and you fainted." Francois said, lying. .  
..  
.  
.  
.

"WHAT?!" You laughed.   
"THAT SHIT NOT HAPPEN!" Matt complained   
"Anyway, poppet. Have some cupcake~!" He smiled as he handed you a bubblegum flavored cupcake/cotton candy flavor.  
"Thank you daddy~!" You took the cupcake and munched on it.

'Worth it.' You thought, smiling unconciously.

"What are you thinking about, poppet~?" 

 

"Ah, nothing daddy~"


End file.
